Kind Of Pretty
by Ramenette
Summary: “Up the stairs, isn’t it obvious? Honestly even you can’t be that dense Potter,” Lily said, dislike tainting her words. LilyJames


"_I want someone provocative and talkative  
__But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win"_

-_Curse Of Curves _by Cute Is What We Aim For

* * *

"Hey you're that girl from the train. Remember Sirius, she's _Snivellus's _friend," James Potter snickered.

"Yeah she's his only friend," Sirius Black laughed.

Lily Evans turned bright red. "I have a name you know!"

"Besides Sev probably has plenty of friends," she muttered, more to assure herself than anyone else.

"What is your name then," James asked, nodding his head in her direction.

"None of _your_ business," Lily retorted, her emerald eyes in narrow slits.

Her face betrayed her and chose to remain the color of her hair- red. Lily wasn't used to extra attention and James and Sirius seemed to enjoy making a spectacle of her.

"Aww come on, I have to know now that you won't tell me," James whined, his glasses slipping down his nose. His arms were thrown up in the air.

"Why do you want to know so bad James? What do you _fancy_ her or something," Sophie Coil asked. She was a short girl with curly black hair that Lily had befriended at dinner. Lily knew that Sophie was friends with James as well, but was grateful to her loyalty toward herself.

James turned red. "I don't!"

"Why are you blushing then James," Sirius smirked.

"I'm not you traitor," James muttered.

Lily turned even redder if it were possible. By now everyone from her fellow first years to the older seventh years were watching intently.

"Hah! James Potter fancies Lily Evans," an unfamiliar and deep voice yelled from the crowd. Lily didn't recognize who it was but she knew they were an older student.

Lily stood immediately, wanting nothing more than to run up into her dormitory, sit on her bed, and become invisible.

She briskly walked toward the stairs but James blocked her path. "So you're name's Lily, huh?"

"What's it to you," Lily asked stubbornly. Her arms were crossed and her blush finally died down.

"Wow Lily you're not very nice to me, are you," James inquired. His face was close to hers now, both of their eyes held sparkles of defiance toward one another.

"For someone who says they don't fancy me you want to talk to me an awful lot," Lily stated boldly. She felt slightly more confident now that everyone had stopped watching the exchange.

Lily made a move to walk around James and up the stairs but he easily blocked her. "Where do you think you're going Lily?"

"Up the stairs, isn't it obvious? Honestly even you can't be that dense Potter," Lily said, dislike tainting her words.

Lily went to move again but curses herself under her breath at her clumsiness and fell onto James. Luckily he caught her- with his lips.

Both of their eyes widened and they pulled apart immediately. Lily was bright red and James tried to talk but found no words forming and no sounds escaping his lips.

"S-sorry, I have to go," Lily announced. James simply nodded.

Only five people seemed to notice; Sirius, Sophie, a girl named Mary MacDonald, a boy named Remus Lupin, and another boy named Peter Pettigrew. All of the first years. They were all laughing, although Remus and Mary seemed to be trying to hold it back.

"How was it mate," Sirius asked, choking from laughter. He had a hand clasped on James's shoulder.

James simply continued to stare at the stairs where Lily escaped blankly. His mouth was ajar, eyes bulging, and cheeks scarlet. He couldn't believe he had gotten his first kiss at eleven!

"Hello," Sirius asked, waving a hand in his hand in James's face.

"She _is _kind of pretty," James muttered to himself, a grin appearing on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

I liked writing first year Lily and James, it was so much fun! It's odd for me to write an anti-James Lily. If you've read my other LilyJames drabbles you'd know they're already together in all of them.

But anyhow I _really_ enjoyed this, I hope you did as well!

**Disclaimer: The brilliant Jo Rowling owns every character here (except my brief OC Sophie Coil).**


End file.
